


Lavadoras, planchas y cenas recalentadas

by Ashura_Nako



Series: Iwaoi Double week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Domestic, Fluff, IwaOi Week, M/M, cena, lavadora, plancha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poner la lavadora era dificil, pero no tan dificil como lidiar con una plancha maldita, mucho menos que aceptar una derrota. Pero los problemas y las alegrías en compañía son siempre mejor. Así como las cenas recalentadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavadoras, planchas y cenas recalentadas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.  
> 

_**D** ay 1: **D** omestic_

.

Empezar a vivir juntos fue difícil. Conocerse desde pequeños les daba una cierta ventaja a la hora de saber algunas manías o costumbres del contrario, pero no todas.

Oikawa era desorganizado para algunas cosas, y muy ordenado para otras. Así, en extremos. Hajime se volvía loco.

Por otro lado Iwaizumi era un desastre para algunas de las labores del hogar, pero bueno para otras. Eso le quedó claro a Oikawa cuando su camiseta blanca con un alien en el centro salió rosa de la lavadora.

—Una parte de mi quiere enfadarse, la otra se da cuenta de que desteñir algo por una prenda roja es tan de película que me hace ilusión. Somos oficialmente una pareja de ensueño digna de película americana —comentó Oikawa abrazando a su novio.

—No, somos una pareja con una colada rosa por culpa de unos putos calzoncillos rojos.

—No te fijes en lo malo.

Hajime suspiró. «Como si hubiera algo bueno en esto» pensó.

—Se ha jodido tu camiseta, ¿no te molesta? —preguntó en su lugar.

Oikawa se separó y empezó a mirar el resto de la ropa. La mayoría era de Iwaizumi y sabía que en parte este se sentiría mejor de haber estropeado más de su propia ropa, que la de él.

—Bueno, me da pena y coraje, no te lo niego. ¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer? La usaré para dormir.

Iwaizumi sonrió. El tenía una paciencia de mil demonios con Oikawa, pero este también era comprensivo con él. Eso era algo agradable, sin duda.

—Entonces supongo que te la robaré algún día —comentó Hajime mientras se iba a su cuarto dejando la ropa por imposible sabiendo que en esos momentos solo le molestaría más ver el desastre causado.

—¡Oye! No me robes mi ropa. Aunque no puedo negar que me gusta verte con mi ropa… —susurró Oikawa.

—Te he escuchado, y ya lo sabía.

Tooru se rió y luego miró con pena su camiseta favorita, ahora rosa. En el fondo le molestaba bastante pero Iwaizumi no lo había hecho a posta. Son cosas que pasan, como cuando la semana anterior él casi incendia la cocina. Cosas que pasan cuando empiezas a vivir solo y estas acostumbrado a ser un niño de mamá. De un modo u otro, ambos lo eran.

—Me debes una camiseta —dijo por último Oikawa antes de encerrarse en su habitación para estudiar.

Hajime resopló, sabía que le dolía haber perdido esa camiseta y justo por eso le molestaba más. Pero también sabía que Tooru no le culpaba. Ese idiota, era demasiado bueno con él.

De un modo u otro aprendieron a convivir mejor, a aceptar las pequeñas manías y a cargar con los errores. Iwaizumi no quiso volver a poner la colada, de eso se ocupaba Oikawa. La cocina se la repartían. Cosas como limpiar era algo que también compartían y planchar la ropa era tarea de Hajime desde que Tooru se quemó la primera vez.

Meses después, Hajime estaba sentado en el sofá con el portátil en las piernas. Tenía un trabajo extremadamente pesado de la universidad. Tanto que no había podido ir a ver a Tooru jugar su primer partido como titular de su equipo de voleibol de la universidad. Partido que hacía rato tenía que haber acabado. Ya incluso había cenado dejándole la cena guardada para cuando volviera.

Hajime lo había dejado, aunque a veces se arrepentía, pero Oikawa seguía jugando al volei. Claramente apuntaba a hacerse profesional o al menos a intentarlo e Iwaizumi le apoyaba sin duda. En esos momentos maldecía tanto tener que estar con la tarea y no haber ido a verle.

Le había costado integrarse al equipo que ya tenía un armador muy bueno, sin embargo las capacidades de Oikawa no hacían más que aumentar y pronto ocupó el puesto de segundo armador y uno de los principales sustitutos. Semanas antes del partido que Hajime no había podido ir a ver, el armador oficial se lesionó y aunque la lesión no era grave querían reservarle para el segundo partido que tendrían. Era contra un equipo que tenía una larga competencia con el de la universidad de Oikawa, algo como Shiratorizawa y Aobajohsai. A Tooru eso se emocionó y aunque no se alegraba de jugar de rebote no podía evitar estar ilusionado.

Mientras Iwaizumi tecleaba con la cabeza un poco perdida en sus pensamientos sobre cómo le iría a Oikawa, la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Pero Oikawa ni si quiera saludó, algo extraño ya que Hajime sabía que saludarse nada más entrar era algo que Oikawa siempre hacía. Era otra de las pequeñas y tontas cosas que ilusionaban a Tooru. «Como un matrimonio que vive junto y se recibe con amor, tú serás la esposa». Esa fue su explicación, explicación que fue seguida de una colleja de Hajime.

—¿Oikawa? Oye has tardado, hace tiempo que el partido tuvo que acabar. ¿Se alargó un tercer set o qué?

Pero cuando Oikawa apareció por la puerta supo muy bien por qué había tardado.

La expresión de Tooru era desoladora. No tenía los ojos rojos pero sus cejas estaban fruncidas, parecía al borde del llanto o de lanzarse a gritar. Quizás de ambas.

Iwaizumi se levantó del sofá y abrazó a Oikawa. Este tardó segundos en romper a llorar en los brazos de su novio.

—Hemos perdido por mi culpa —escuchó Hajime entre lágrimas—. Si ese último pase se lo hubiera hecho a Komito en vez de al As…

—No sirve de nada pensar eso ahora, además conociéndote te estarás echando culpas de más. ¿Olvidas lo que te dije? En la cancha hay seis personas. No vuelvas a cargar con todo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Desahógate y cena. Luego acuéstate y descansa, mañana verás las cosas de otro modo. Era tu primer partido con el equipo, tardarás en acostumbrarte. No es el instituto ni los conoces como nos conocías a nosotros.

Y era verdad. En el equipo nadie le había culpado. Todos habían cometido sus fallos. El libero también era un chico nuevo e incluso los alumnos mayores cometieron fallos. Nada catastrófico pero lo suficiente como para ir perdiendo puntos que al final decidieron todo. La culpa no era de nadie, solo tenían que trabajar más y más unidos.

Tooru se separó de Hajime. No le gustaba seguir llorando por cosas como esa, pero no podía evitar sentir frustración y rabia. Aún así, sabía que siempre tendría a Hajime para apoyarle. Así como Hajime le tenía a él. Era algo que el contrario ni dudaba. Su extremada confianza les aseguraba que pasara lo que pasara tendrían el apoyo del otro.

—No quiero cenar, mejor me voy a acostar ya. Lo siento, Iwa-chan.

—Siéntelo, porque la cena hoy me ha quedado estupenda —comentó Iwaizumi revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente.

—No lo dudo —dijo Oikawa con una sonrisa triste, luego se acercó y besó a Iwaizumi—. Gracias.

Iwaizumi le sonrió y le dijo que se quedaría despierto siguiendo con el trabajo. Oikawa le preguntó que como lo llevaba y tras una corta charla, se fue.

A la mañana siguiente Oikawa se levantó oliendo a comida. Era agradable levantarse así. Eso significaba que Hajime estaba despierto. ¿Habría dormido si quiera? Cuando Oikawa miró el reloj vio que era temprano. Si había dormido había sido poco.

—Iwa-chan —dijo Tooru nada más entrar en la cocina—. Deberías estar durmiendo.

Pero todo lo que vio fue a Iwaizumi nuevamente con el ordenador. Aún estaba con el trabajo. Luego miró la mesa y vio algo que no parecía un desayuno.

—Te he calentado la cena. No estará tan buena como anoche pero algo es algo. Me daba pena tirarla y seguro que tu también la querías.

Oikawa asintió, le conocía demasiado bien. Se sentó frente a Hajime y bajó la pantalla del ordenador para mirarle.

—Al menos para mientras desayunados; bueno, desayuno, tú ya lo has hecho. Si quieres puedo ayudarte, ese trabajo te va a quitar la vida. Que ojeras tienes.

Hajime enarcó una ceja al ver como su novio se reía tras meterse con él y decía un rápido «Gracias por la comida» para después empezar a comer.

—No todos tenemos una cara tan perfecta como la tuya.

—Vaya gracias, Iwa-chan —dijo Oikawa tras tragar la comida mientras le guiñaba—. Está buenísimo, cada vez cocinas mejor.

—Tu cada vez planchas mejor.

—Uf ni me lo recuerdes, ese maldito objeto del demonio me tiene manía. Lo juro. Es un complot para quemar mis preciados dedos. Y los necesito para jugar.

A mitad de la frase Hajime se había levantado negando con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que Oikawa le contaba sus sospechas de que «la plancha endemoniada» atentaba contra su salud. El solía responder que él sí que atentaba contra su salud mental.

Iwaizumi volvió con una bolsa. Y la dejó al lado de Oikawa.

—¿Y eso?

Hajime hizo un gesto para que mirara dentro y cuando lo hizo el grito de Oikawa seguro se escuchó en todo el piso.

—¿¡En serio!? ¿Ahora? ¿Aún te acordabas?

En la bolsa había una camiseta. Blanca, con un alien en el centro. No era como la que meses atrás se había estropeado en la lavadora pero no estaba mal. No estaba mal a gusto de Oikawa, a Iwaizumi no le parecía demasiado bonita.

—Claro que me acuerdo, te arranco demasiadas veces la camiseta descolorida como para olvidarla —dijo Hajime sonriendo con picardía.

Oikawa puso morritos supuestamente molesto y con las mejillas coloradas. Él se pasaba el día insinuando cosas y haciendo comentarios e interpretaciones con doble sentido, pero cuando lo hacía Iwaizumi se cortaba y no sabía cómo responder. Probablemente porque nunca imaginó que Iwaizumi sería de los que hacían esos comentarios.

Luego se levantó y se sentó encima de Iwaizumi y le besó con un beso que sí, sería digno de película.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo, Iwa-chan.

La sonrisa de Oikawa brillaba tanto que Iwaizumi estaba seguro que de apagarse el sol no tendría problemas, él tenía un sol propio.

—Claro, porque tú eres el peor.

Tooru empezó a reírse siendo interrumpido por los labios de Iwaizumi.

—Que cruel eres siempre conmigo, hasta cuando te digo cosas bonitas.

—Si no lo soy te malacostumbras. Los platos los lavas tú, por cierto.

—Vaya, con lo caballeroso que estabas hoy.

—Todo tiene un límite.

Oikawa puso su frente sobre la de Iwaizumi sin dejar de sonreír. Quien le diría unos meses atrás que Iwaizumi y él acabarían así. Hacía mucho que estaba enamorado de su amigo pero nunca pensó en ser correspondido. Al final ambos habían apostado por el silencio perdiéndose meses increíbles que pudieron estar juntos. Pero las cosas pasan cuando han de pasar.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?

—Eres tan cursi. Pero sí, yo también te quiero, Kusoikawa.


End file.
